Frozen Wonderland
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: When there's something inside your heart, you can't really fight it, even if you want to. This is what Harry teaches Draco on Christmas. R&R!


_**Summary: **_When there's something inside your heart, you can't really fight it, even if you want to. This is what Harry teaches Draco on Christmas.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J., and found in movies produced byWarner Bros. The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer.

_**Warnings:**_ AU, Slash (shounen-ai, **male/male relationships beyond friendship**), OOC-ness, One-Shot…  
_…You Have Been Warned…_

_**Frozen Wonderland…**__  
By: TwilightKitsune1-Reborn_

"So when do you think the snow will stop?" Pansy's voice cut through Draco's thoughts.

He had been sitting there, by the window now for sometime, watching as the snow drifted past; his mind was a maze with thoughts. However, when Pansy spoke he couldn't even catch one of the mass multitude of thoughts as they disperse to plague him again later. "Hm?" Draco responded not even turning to face her.

"The snow, I was just wondering if you had any idea when it would stop."

"Pansy, how am I supposed to know that?"

Pansy just smiled and shrugged at his reply. "No idea, but at least you're talking instead of just sitting there like a lump."

Draco sighed and turned to look at her, he really had become a lump lately but that wasn't his fault… Hell he didn't know what was causing his attitude recently. "You could have used a better conversation starter."

Pansy laughed at his response. "Hey don't knock it since it obviously worked."

"So… how are your courses proceeding?" Draco tried but internally winced at her raised eyebrow.

"Fine. So found a new toy this year? Here's hoping it ends far better then the last one did."

It was Draco's turn to laugh as he relaxed into his seat. "I would hope so, I don't think I'll take to kindly to another stalker this year. My work was beginning to frown at his 'showing of affection'."

Pansy laughed at this comment. "I'm sure they were… So, you've picked out a new one then?"

"Not yet. It takes time to find the proper one though, so I'm not to terribly concerned about it."

"You never are." Pansy said with a knowing smirk. "By the way, I recently heard Potter has finished his training to become an Auror. Has he shown his face at the Ministry yet and are they pawing and fawning all over him?"

"Not him but I have seen and run into the Weasel. I'm sure sooner or later I'll also run into Potter."

"I wonder what he looks like now a days… I mean after a while he did become a bit better looking and then better at dodging camera's didn't he."

"It was bound to happen eventually." Draco said off handedly then glanced to the grandfather clock that stood ticking away the time in the corner. "I should be going though. I'll be sure to come visit you again when I have some free time to spare."

"Of course Draco dear, have fun at work." Pansy said with an eerie smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

Draco rose from the chair he had been occupying and walked to the door, knocking on it in a certain rhythmic order with his wand, it opened to a jittery looking wizard who appeared a few years older then Draco. "Are you done with your visit then Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, thank you." Draco said easily walking past the guard who was now dispersing of the illusion of the comfy sitting room and changing it back into a cell. "I may come back again next week should my schedule at work allow. The Ministry is becoming quite busy lately as I'm sure you've heard."

"Ah, yes, all those raid's and magical items somehow getting into muggle hands. Have you found the culprits yet?" The man asked as he closed the door with a loud click as it magically locked and sealed itself.

"Not as of yet. Dark wizards are believed to have been behind it since there was a muggle death. It is being fully investigated but right now... As for Pansy I've noticed her memory is starting to return."

"It comes and goes sir." The man said looking back to the door. "I doubt it will ever fully return. It blends together most of the time when she seems most lucid… She will probably be lost in her own time loop for the rest of her days."

Draco looked back to the door he had just walked out of that held the room where one of his childhood 'friends' sat. He felt pity for Pansy, but that was as far as he would go for her. "It is a shame and a pity that. She may never be safe to rejoin society."

"I agree with you sir. Many times we've heard her screaming from her cell for the Dark Lord, her allegiances, and…" Draco saw the wizard give a weary shake of his head. "And many terrible things."

"Then here is where she will remain. See she is cared for properly." Draco said and turned and left the wizard standing there as the wizard gave Draco a small courtesy bow of the head. "Of course sir, have a good day."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

There was a knock on the door as Draco was going over the last of his paper work for the day. "What is it?" Draco said as his irritation built from losing his focus.

The door opened and in walked Blaise with a wide grin on his face. "Working hard?"

"Extremely." Draco drawled out as he put down the file that was taking far too long to finish in his opinion. "What is it?"

Before Blaise even spoke he sat on Draco's desk and made himself comfortable. "I wanted to come and check on you of course… By the way, whatever you said to your secretary had her bawling her eyes out."

"I'm fine and that woman deserved it. She's got a bloody easy job but if she doesn't—"

"Answer those demands she has to do then she's worthless and is just taking up space for someone 'I' could hire that'll do the job properly." Blaise interrupted with a smile. "You've said this about _all_ your secretaries and none of them can live up to your standards."

"If all that bloody woman can do is ogle me then no, no she can't meet my standards."

Blaise threw his head back and laughed. "Poor woman! She doesn't understand your interest lies in the Y chromosome. I'm sure if she did she might just get her focus back on her work."

"Perhaps… So other then informing me I made my secretary cry, what is it you wanted?"

"Can't a guy just visit his friend who is continually stuffing himself into his office or home, and never comes out to breath fresh air anymore?"

"Normally yes, but I know you all to well enough not to buy that."

Blaise smiled at Draco's words. "Truer words have never been spoken… So I thought I'd come by to let you know myself. I have a date."

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to the file he'd been working on. "And this is big news because…?"

"Because of who it's with." Blaise said with an all knowing smile.

Draco half wondered if his tea was still warm; relieved to find it was he played along with Blaise. "And who, mysterious one, is it with I ask."

"Take a wild guess."

Thinking for a moment Draco guessed. "Is it that one girl in your office you've been prattling on about for some time?"

"Draco I'm hurt!" Blaise said his hand going to his chest to emphasize. "I told you just last week we had a rendezvous in the girls bathroom, then again at her place. Beside's she's nothing to write home about."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Yes, of course, must have slipped my mind. So now that I've given my guess, who is this girl you've snared so marvelously?" Draco asked a he took a sip of his tea, his interest was slipping back to his work.

"Ginny Weasley." Blaise said triumphantly.

Draco nearly chocked on his tea when he heard that name and what it must mean. Sitting back in his chair Draco sipped at his tea again while he tried to wrap his head around the idea, the file he had been working on now lay forgotten on his desk. "So there was trouble in paradise… Wasn't she dating Potter?"

"Funny story there. She say's yes, he say's no. Turn's out the girl was a bit delusional on that front but since Harry was in training to become an Auror he could avoid her and use the public assumption to be free of admirers… It was actually quite brilliant." Blaise told Draco who listened with avid interest.

"It was, and now that he's no longer in training…"

"He finally set the record straight and made it clear they were not together." Blaise finished with a nod of his head.

"I see…" Draco said tossing the words around in his head.

"Well I better go get ready for my date." Blaise said standing up from Draco's desk.

"Oh, yes… Have fun with that." Draco said not really noticing him walk out the door with a knowing smile, far too lost in his own thoughts.

As Draco drained the last of his tea from the cup he put it back on the desk and was about to start working again when he noticed an envelope. Curious as to its contents he picked it up and suddenly felt that all to familiar pull behind his nasal cavity. This envelope had been a portkey to some unknown place.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

As Draco's feet touched solid ground again he had to take three steps forward so not to fall on his face. Once steady he pulled out his wand and looked around to see if he had been thrown into a trap or if this was someone's idea of a terrible practical joke. Draco had no idea where the portkey had taken him, only that in this frozen snow, this place was breathtaking.

The trees stood tall, unmoving, covered in ice that gleamed like they were made of crystal in the sun. The snow on the ground had a sparkle to match, and nearly blinded Draco with its pristine brilliance. There were tracks here and there, proof wild life continued even when the world seemed frozen in time. What surprised Draco the most though was even though the trees around him were frozen in ice, and the ground covered in snow, he didn't feel nearly as cold as he should have felt. "I meant for you to come in a jacket, scarf, and gloves… Here." A voice said behind Draco making him jump.

"Potter!" Draco shouted when he saw the all too familiar emerald green eyes.

Harry just smiled and handed Draco a jacket that he took without question. "Yeah... It's funny people are going to recognize me for the rest of my life with this scar."

As Draco finished buttoning the jacket, he knew Potter would hate constantly being recognized but Draco would be damned if he let Potter know he of all people understood… at least now. "And I bet you love it don't you Potter… It'll always be like this. Famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeated the Dark Lord. You'll never live it down and you'll always be recognized for it."

"I guess you're right."

Draco blinked. He had not expected that but… "Well obviously I'm right… And now you're an Auror huh. Wanting more fame Potter?"

"It's not like that." Harry said as he fished for words. "I just… I just want to make sure everyone's safe."

"And you think you can do that by becoming an Auror?" Draco scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him. "My you've got some high opinions of yourself. Then again, you always had those haven't you Potter?"

Harry looked away and then back at Draco. "And sitting behind a desk and pushing papers is any better? Who are you protecting?"

It was Draco's turn to stay silent and then he looked around the surrounding area again. "Why did you bring me here Potter? Are you wanting to duel me or something where people won't see you tarnish your good name? That's what's about to happen if you keep pushing me and this subject."

"That wasn't my reason. I needed to talk to you."

"Then talk." Draco said, his patience wearing thin as he felt a headache beginning to form.

"…Draco, do you know what time of year it is?" Harry asked silently, barely above a whisper, but when he used Draco's name Draco heard him.

"…It's nearly Christmas…"

"Do you remember the promise?" Harry asked taking a step forward towards Draco.

"Harry… Potter, I…" Draco said his voice trying to regain its strength as he looked away. "Of course I remember that damned promise but I never said anything to you and you were drunk and passed out."

Harry smiled and took another step forward. "I still remember what I said and I _want_ to keep that promise."

"You only want to because you're bloody Saint Potter. Not to keep a promise is unheard of for you." Draco said wanting to retreat but was unable to as Harry's hand jetted out and took hold of his.

"No, I want to because it's you and it's me, and I've always wanted this, and I'm sorry it took me so long."

Draco could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "I don't know what you mean Potter. If people found out your even remotely like me; hell if people even found out we spend _any_ time together… You'd be ruined." Draco finished in a whisper.

"I don't care." Harry said. "I want to be with you Draco, that hasn't changed."

"We'll end up hating each other and don't say we won't because you know we will. We are oil and water. We just don't go together."

"Say's who?"

"Say's me!"

"You're not even willing to try Draco!" Harry urged pulling him closer. "How do you know it will end up as bad as you say?"

"…Because I know Slytherins, and I know myself. I'm not going to fool myself into thinking we'll have some happily ever after. It doesn't work like that for us. Never has, never will. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to coincide together. They just can't."

"You're thinking like we're back in school. If you are going to think like that then of course it's going to fail!"

Draco looked away. "How do you want me to think of this?"

"Like it's you, Draco Malfoy, and me, Harry Potter." Harry whispered desperately. "Like we are just us, just two people who keep finding each other and ended up falling for each other. Nothing more."

"Idiot." Draco said and looked up to meet those emerald green eyes that if he allowed himself to he could stare at forever. "I guess… I'm an idiot too." Draco whispered as he drowned inside those eyes until nothing was left of himself. Their eyes closed as their lips met in that frozen wonderland. It was their own little bit of Christmas magic as they found each other again after so many years and after so much hardship. They had no intention of losing each other again.

_**The End**_

_A/N:_ Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! That finishes up another one of my stories and it's just in time for the holidays. (I'll admit, I was kind of worried it wouldn't make it… So much so I turned off my phones and locked myself away from the world till this got pumped out.) I hope you guys like it! I know there are a probably some "Huh"'s going on like: What's with Pansy locked up in a cell and what's with her memory being on the funtastic side? How Blaise did with the Weasley's and how Ginny even agreed to date him? What Harry and Draco were talking about when they were saying something about a "promise"? AND of course, Harry's and Draco's J-O-B's and their "driving" reasons/forces… A few stories for another time perhaps? (and yes I have all the information and side bits written out it just was to much for one little Christmas ficlit to handle.) Also please forgive me for any mistakes, I was in a hurry to post this story and have not had the chance to go back over it.

Now stay safe during the holiday and as always R&R!


End file.
